Separate Ways
by XDCrash
Summary: Sam and dean are carrying on forwards in their journey, since sam released lucifer from the cage. But when they run  into lucifer himself, will sam truly give in? CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!
1. Angels & Devils

Welcome All and one! :D this is my first, and this came to me when my best friend dan literally begged me to write this.  
So this is for him lol...  
Please enjoy!

Summary: Sam and dean are carrying on forwards in their journey, since sam released lucifer from the cage. But when they run into lucifer himself, will sam truly give in? CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!

I do not own any of the characters, as they are currently erik kripke's himself. This is to the genious who created it himself :P

Seperate Ways Angels & Devils.

Dean and sam had been split up for quite awhile, as they both decided the best ways for them both was ofcourse, to go their seperate ways.  
Sam could no longer be trusted by dean as sam's thirst for deamon blood, was becoming too strong. And it became harder for dean to handle.  
However, when they split, sam was no longer working in the hunting. Instead sam had gotten himself a part time job as a barman and seemed pretty happy by it.  
While dean, well...he had continued onwards in the hunting, without sam. Dean had been out killing vampires and other known monsters that were no suprise to him,  
but something had still not felt right for dean. Fair enough, he was on his own and not having to worry about his little brother sammy, but it wasn't the same. Dean would finish off his killings and be back in his car driving to the next, but when dean would look beside him to see his younger brother sat there, Only an empty seat remained. Dean would still look over expecting to make conversations, but without sam there all he would do was let out a heavy depressed sigh.

Sam however seemed calm. He was working alot and doing other various jobs such as cleaning, but the temptacion to go back never actually seemed to mind himself. He would occasionally get those moments where he would turn on the news, to see what latest horrors would be happening. And then later on, go back to his hotel room and still do research. Whenever sam had found something new or intresting, he would grab his phone looking through his contacts to scroll down till he seen bold letters that simply said 'DEAN'. He would have a quick pause and a small thought come to his mind, which would be would he? or wouldn't he? but simply instead, sam had rememberd why they had gone their own ways. That thought always came to sam when he say his brothers name in his contacts, and immedently disagree with the thought and call Bobby instead.

Bobby, now would be sat at home on his own from now on with an odd call from both of the brothers. But bobby was still heart crushed, when he found out that he could no longer walk.  
In one attempt, bobby had mentioned something about a special sword that was hidden that one belonged to michael, the arch-angel himself. And thats where it all happened...  
Bobby had become possessed by one of Meg's deamons as she had now returned onto the scene, once again. And tried to kill dean with ruby's knife, however bobby was a strong willded fighter and managed to fight it off. Bobby was possessed and trying to kill dean but in doing-so he turned the knife on himself, saving dean and killing the deamon from inside of him, but also loosing the ability to walk again. Bobby had tried asking for Castiel's help for him to aid him back together again, to try to walk, but cass couldn't as his powers were lacking. So now, Bobby spends his days sat doing research and still limbered with the wheelchair he yet remains in.

It wasn't till one night that sam had got an unexpected visit from someone. Someone at his hotel room in the dark gloomed night, someone called Jessica.  
"Hey baby." Jessica said smiling up at sam, as she laid beside him in the double bed.  
"Jess?" Sam asked with a shocked look, trying to figure out if he was dreaming.  
Nope, he wasn't, it was defitnley her. The girl that had died from the fire, the same way as Mary, his mother And both killed by the Yellow Eyed deamon.  
For the next few nights she would keep re-apearring telling him to be strong, and not to do anything silly. And ofcourse Sam believed it, why wouldn't he? this was the girl he was madly obsessed with.

"You need to talk to your brother." she said calmly, as she reached her hand to gently touch his face. Sam flinched at her remark before finally catching his breath in his throat, giving him the ability to talk.  
"I -I cant. Remember before when everything seemed perfectly normal?" he stuttered as she nodded in understandment. "Well, this time i defitnley know that im a freak." he finished, as his eyes began to tear with windswept of emotions.  
"Forget about that." She replied. "Trust me, all of us knew that you had a gift. But even when you were at stanford, you seemed diffrent from the rest." Sam rolled over letting his feet drop over the side of the bed, leaning forward he tried to not feel so dissapointed about everything. He did things that he could never be sorry for, but the one that always hurted him was Jess's death. He never got to be completley honest with jess, he never told her about what he, Dean and John did together. If he did, he was too afraid that it would end and she would think that he was crazy.

"Trust me, you have great exceptions waiting for you." She said edging slightly closer towards sam's back. Sam let out a scoff before shaking his head. "How can you be so sure?" Jess's face had dissapered like an invisable flame, burning away her very beauty to reveal Lucifer's.

"Because you was the one that saved me." Lucifers voice had crept over sam like a shadow in the dark, sending chills through every nerve. Sam had looked behind and seen lucifers face and immedently got up off the bed to stand there, looking at him in shock.  
"Lucifer!" sam exclaimed with fear. Lucifer sat there on the bed still as a rock, staring at sam feeling the fear and shock rise through him. It seemed to lighten lucifer slightly, as he knew that now was the time for him to say something every man had never wanted to hear.  
"Im sorry it had to be that way. I really am, but you see...Your one tricky person to find." Sam had noticed the word tricky and rememberd that Cass had inbedded, Both sam and dean's ribs with a special Angelic symbols. It made both brothers impossible to be spotted by Angels,  
as they had their run in with on manger big angel.  
"What do you want?" sam asked staring at the mused digust in front of him.  
"I came to tell you something." he replied.  
"Yeah? Well i want nothing to do with anything. Including yourself!" sam felt anger burn now, steamed rage running through his veins.  
"See...I am sorry sam. I truly am, but you see...your the one." lucifer replied calmly.  
"What do you mean?" "Your the one sam. Your my vessel." Sam's anger had stopped and now fear was coming back around. "My true vessel." lucifer remained calm through the whole situacion, as he wanted his vessel to like his kindness.  
"That will never happen!" Sam yelled at him. "You need my consent." sam finished with a smug look resting upon his grim smile.  
"Ofcourse." Lucifer said as he crossed his arms. "Im an angel."  
Sam laughed at the back of his throat before he threatned the devil himself.  
"That will never happen." Sam threatened. "I will kill myself, before i let that happen." Lucifer shrugged. "Yeah, and i'll just bring you back." Sam had a confident look on his face when he mentioned killing himself, but that winners face had dropped very quickly. Sam was out of answers now, no other options. Lucifer let out a sigh before shaking his head. "Im sorry sam. But thats the way, its just ment to be." Sam had looked down as tears had streamed alongside his cheeks, he couldn't take it no more. He let out a small cry before looking back up and seeing that lucifer had dissapered out of sight, leaving sam left alone, scared and very confused.

Dean was laid up in an hotel also, before going to get a beer out of the fridge dean felt the shock go through himself also.  
He remember meeting one of the most biggest dicks that an angel could ever have. That, was Zachariah. Dean never cared for what Zachariah had to say or do, he just did his normal and treated him like crap. He never liked him from the first day they had met, but now, dean felt like a dog on a lesh.

"Your a weapon." Zach said pointing towards dean with a grin.  
"What do you mean im a weapon?" dean asked looking at zach confused.  
"Your THE weapon. Your michael's weapon." "You mean, im michael's vessel?" dean replied unbelievable that those words would remain with him for the rest of his life.  
"Indeed, and may i say. We need you, to stop it when the time comes." Zach had a smug grin on his face, as dean automatically knew what zach was talking about.  
Dean gave a fake smile before it became serious. "The answers no!" he replied firmly.  
"Come on now dean." zach said putting on a hopeful look and a fake smile. "Surely, we can come to some sort of arrangements?" "Why? So you can have my say-so and let michael run around loose in my skin? No thanks. The answer is no." Dean gave zachariah a serious look meaning that he didn't want it. PERIOD.  
Zachariah wasn't buying this one little bit, but came up with a clever idea. "That's fine." Zach said simply. "However, when the time does come. Which it will. We want an answer." Zach was going to let it play out for a little while, y'know? make dean have his own ways for a couple of weeks, before zach would join in on his little fun.

Dean was laid out on his bed that night in the hotel room, soundly asleep until he got interrupted by his cell phone going off. Dean's eyes flicked open as he reached and grabbed his phone, he flicked it up to hold it against his ear.  
"Hello?" he said in a sleepy tone, with his eyes closed one again.  
"Dean?" His eyes opened once again, as they were widened by the sound of sam's voice through the phone.  
At that moment dean had opened his mini fridge to see no more than four bottles of beer lerking inside.  
"So, your his vessel?" dean asked as he pulled a beer out and opening it.  
"Yeah." sam replied through the other end. "To be honest, im not quite sure how to react."  
"I'll say." Dean said sarcastically. "Well, it looks like lucifer and michael are wearing us both to prom." dean tried to lighten it but he only got a sigh as a responce.  
"Yeah, and to be honest its not going to be easy." Sam replied giving his thoughts some time to collect together, and leaving them both in a small silence.  
"I want back in." sam said calmly.  
Dean took a swig of his beer before sighing and closing his eyes.  
"No." he said.  
"C'mon dean. Why not?" sam asked confused.  
It took dean a minute to think but something managed to come out.  
"You just can't. See i think its better that we just-" dean could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow. "I think its better if we just stay our seprate ways."  
"Dean." sam pleaded letting out a sigh at the end.  
"Listen, its better if it stays this way. Now that your gone, i dont have to worry about defending you anymore. And plus, everytime we try to fight together somethings always gonna come up. Doesn't matter whether its family or what, but something will always come up. So its better if we stayed away." dean replied as he was broken up already for having to mention that. "Dean, don't do this." sam pleaded over the phone, asking for his brother not to abandon him.  
Dean sighed before shaking his head letting a saddened expression rise onto his face.  
"Goodbye sam." dean had hanged up the phone leaving sam with a goodbye.

Sam stared at his phone for a few seconds before throwing it next to him, feeling his emotions rise inside of him. Sam was speechless at how dean could have turned him away just like that, but there was no other option.  
So while sam laid down and carried on doing his bartender duties, his brother Dean was still away killing monsters.  
Or was he?

AN: Thats the end of it! Is it ok? literally be honest, i loved this episode soooo much :P Now, most of the sayings and such aren't quite as right as ive added my own spin on it.  
But most things in this are, so i have kept to the story and what both brothers were saying. This was the halfway begining point of Season 5 Episode 4- The End.  
And i shall be doing another chapter tomorrow which should be up by thursday. MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! :P PLEASE REVIEW x ~Crash. 


	2. Battles & Surprises

Welcome back all and one! :D Tell me how did you like the previous chapter? Was it good enough for ya? Anyways, i hope so...  
please review i'd appreciate it!

Summary: Sam and dean are carrying on forwards in their journey, since sam released lucifer from the cage. But when they run into lucifer himself, will sam truly give in? CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!

Remember i own none of the characters! they belong to Erik Kripke, the man who created it himself.

Previously: Sam and dean had gone their both ways but had their own little suprises. Sam had got a visit from his recently passed girlfriend Jessica, who turned out to be in the end Lucifer. Lucifer had told sam that he was lucifers vessel and Dean had been told from Zachariah that he was michael's. Dean had been asleep and gotten a phone call from sam telling him that both brothers were vessels. Sam asked for dean to accept his request to come back and ofcourse dean refused, and now the brothers carry on. Sam is bartending and dean...Well, he's got something big planned!

Separate Ways Battles and suprises

Dean last night had ended up in sadness. Sam had rang him asking, well, basically pleading for dean to let him back into the hunting buisness but dean refused.  
Dean had fell asleep after ending the emotional phone call to his younger brother, and slept on a comfty bed with a duvet and pillows. But everything was changed.  
Dean woke up and seen that their was nothing on the bed, holes in the matress where he could see springs bursting out and the whole room was trashed, ripped and smashed. He looked around the room in confusement to know why the room had changed. He rolled over and got up of the bed hearing the squeaks along with it, he looked to his right before feeling a draft that was coming from an open window and walked towards it. Dean stuck his head out of the window to check his surroundings and to become very shocked by the outtake. The street had been crumbled with burnt shops and apartments along down it. Cars were tipped upside down and their was rubbish literally covering the entire street, along with parts of building as well.

Dean managed to make it outside as he had to take a closer look at what had happened. He began walking down the street looking at everything possible in his sight, his eyes travelling all around the street in utter confusion to know what had happened.  
'What the hell happened?' he thought as he still walked along looking at everything. To dean everything looked horrified to himself, it looked like a earthquake had happened along side with a tournado.  
He got stopped when he walked past an alleyway and seen a small young girl knelt. He looked at her and seen that she was wrecked. The girl was only about twelve years old, her hair knotted and sticking out, her clothes were covered in dirt with holes through them and was kneeling above a mirror glancing at her reflection.  
"hello?" dean said outloud enough for the girl to hear him. She didn't respond but continued kneeling with her head burried low.  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer to her and still got no reply.  
"C'mon surely something must be happening." he said as he knelt down beside her. He couldn't help but look at the young girl in awe, until his eyes darted towards her hand to see her grabbing a sharp piece of broken glass.  
His eyebrows knitted together in confusion before the girl looked up and screamed to attack dean. He luckily managed to dodge her attack before he grabbed ahold of her and punched her knocking the girl out.  
"Crazy girl." he said as he turned around to see something written in huge letters on a bricked wall.  
Dean's eyes widened in terror as he walked closer to the lettering to only read dean's most dredful nightmare.

CROATION

Dean stared at it for a few seconds before he seen people gather around it. About eight maybe even more had gathered round and shot their bloodshot red eyes towards dean.  
"You gotta be kidding me." he said outloud, before they began running towards him. Dean had sprinted off, running for his dear life and sending a few glances back to see how close they were towards him, while dodging some trash and cars. He carried on running from the crowd of zombies, literally throwing stuff behind him to get them to slow down but never succeeded, as they were running just faster.  
Dean quickly thought of one way to slow them as he turned a courner, which had worked and carried on running only to become close up and personal with...Army tanks?  
Dean looked behind as he saw them running towards him and quickly ducked out of the way, into an alleyway and crouching down avoiding some bulletshots that were being aimed for him.  
'Im not one of them you freaking idiots.' he thought as he still crouched, trying to get low as possible. One of the army guys had started playing some music to lift their moods as they were shooting the zombified creatures, blasting them to tiny pieces. Dean looked up and seen them shooting them down and began running before they found him and would soon be dead too.

Later on that evening, darkness had fallen and dean somehow managed to find a small shovel and began digging his way underneath a fence with a big enough hole to fit himself through.  
He crawled under, not caring that any dirt had rubbed up against him and began walking down the road where the army men were not-so-long-ago. And was leaded up to some barracks, three barracks at least.  
"Finally!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air, but he wasn't heading for the barracks. No, he was heading towards his baby, his impala. He walked upto it and grabbing his car keys out of his jean pocket and unlocking it to open the back seat of the car. He looked at the many guns and other army-fied equipment that was in their, before he had been hit on the back of the head and being knocked out.

Eventually about an hour or so later, dean began waking up from his unconsiousness to find out he was chained to a raidiator.  
"Oh, great." he said sarcastically before yanking his wrist to try and break free.  
"Enjoy it, cause thats where your gonna be staying." dean's eyes widened as he looked up and seen another...dean?  
"No way." Dean said with a smile appearing on his face. "This cannot be happening." "Who are you?" dean 2 said holding a shotgun and aiming it down towards dean.  
"Im you." dean replied cocky and giving a small smirk.  
"No, i mean what are you? Shapeshifter?" dean 2 said in a serious tone shooting a glare at dean.  
"No, im neither. Nor am i-"  
"A deamon?" Dean 2 had said cutting dean off. "Yeah i know, i tried everything. Salt, Holy water, Silver. And yet, nothing. So what are you? or better yet why are you here?"  
Dean looked up at his other self still giving a smile of pure pleasure. "im you from the future, so-to-speak." he replied trying not to make his answer to confusing.  
"What year?" dean 2 asked demanding an answer from the fruad that sat infront of him.  
"2010." he replied seriously.  
"I dont believe you." "C'mon man, what do you want me to do? Prove it?" dean suggested looking for some hope.  
"Yes, prove it." dean 2 replied.  
"What?" dean asked with a confused look.  
"Prove it that your me. But it only has to be something that we/ I know about." Dean looked up at his other self trying to think of something that was most memorible to him, then it struck him like lightning.  
"Lisa, girl from highschool. Her father was out of town and she was a winning gymnastic, so we did a few things on that one night. Back in 93? ring any bells?" Dean 2 was looking at dean with a thoughtful face, before agreeing and letting himself go.

"Man it sure feels good not to be locked up anymore." dean said as he was rubbing his wrists that had red marks across them.  
"So, Want a drink?" dean 2 asked as he grabbed two glasses, with a whisky bottle in his other hand that was only half full. Dean nodded accepting with hesitance before sitting down and taking the drink off his other self.  
"So, what brings you here?" "To be honest, im not quite so sure." dean replied with a truthfull look. "Whoa, you mean you have no idea? Surely someone sent you." dean 2 said before taking a swig of his whisky.  
Dean nodded in all fairness before he leaned forward. "yeah, Although i think i have one good idea who brought me here. But tell me, whats been happening here?"  
Dean 2 hestinated for a second before taking another swig and beggining to talk. "Well, your in the year 2012. And as you can see Croation has been broke out and let loose." dean 2 replied sternly.  
"How long has it been happening?" Dean asked.  
"Over more than two years." dean 2 replied.  
"How many people alive and not infected?" dean asked again.  
"over sixty four, maybe even more if we're lucky. But its not going down good, we're loosing alot of supplies. Such as food, water...heck, even toilet paper."  
Dean nodded in understandment.  
"How'd it begin? And what about sam?" Dean 2 kept quiet and didn't answer which nerved up dean to demand an answer.  
"What about sam?" dean asked feeling anger go through him "You mean you didn't know?" "Know what?"  
"Sam said yes." Deans face had dropped in shock. "Yeah thats right, the BIG YES. And its mostly my fault."  
"What do you mean?" dean asked wanting to know more.  
"Forget it." dean 2 said before he heard gunshots being fired. "You stay here." he said firmly.  
"What?" Dean said. "No way, im gonna help you guys out!" "NO! if you go out there, god knows what the guys will think. Now for the meantime." dean 2 said as he cuffed dean back against the radiator. "YOU stay here." "Oh c'mon." dean said almost pratically yelling. "You dont trust yourself?" Dean 2 looked back towards dean and stared for a few seconds before giving an answer.  
"Your right, i dont trust myself." dean had been left alone with the radiator as his other self had walked out, leaving dean in shock. "What a dick."

10 minutes later, dean had managed to break out of the cuffs and take his free time to wonder around in the barracks. He didnt want to look too suspicious, but too odd either.  
"DEAN!" he jumped at the yell of his name only to see Chuck come walking over.  
"Hey, listen dean, we're running on short supplies of beans and to be honest. We're not so sure on how its gonna be able to manage tonight." Chuck said looking up at him, staring at a blank dean waiting for an answer.  
"Oh, right...well, dont eat as much?" dean suggested thinking from the top of his head, it was the only suggestion he could think of which made chuck very confused.  
"Ri-i-ight...anyway, what are we-"  
"Y'know what, im sorry chuck but at the moment i dont really give a rats ass about it. Do you know where cass is?" dean said as he cut chuck off, not caring about what to do with the supplies.  
"Cass?" Chuck asked confused. "He's over in his barrack." Dean nodded acting, or atleast trying to act cool like he knew what was going off.  
"And which would that be?" dean said sounding too tempted to know, but trying to cover it up like he had forgotten.  
"Over there." chuck said pointing at the middle barrack with a confused look still. "Whats the matter with you latley?"  
"What'd you mean?" dean asked.  
"You dont seem like...you. You forgot where cass's barrack is, you dont really give a rats ass about the supplies for everyone and plus tina has been looking for you." chuck replied getting slightly worked up over it.  
Dean nodded before he seen a rather hot looking woman come walking upto him, not really getting a good chance to look at her.  
"You bastard!" she screamed before slapping dean in the face and walking off angrily.  
"What'd did i do?" dean said defenceless with chuck standing scaredly behind him.  
"Thats tina. And she isnt happy." chuck replied.  
"Go figure, urgh! What'd i do?" he said before walking away from chuck and heading towards cass's barrack.

He pulled open the door and to only be greeted by beads hanging on the entrance into the room, where he had seen cass sitting on the floor with six women surrounding him.  
"Deep breaths, as we keep ourself tranquil with one- another." cass said in a mellowed tone. Dean knocked on the wall getting a loud knock out of it before cass had noticed, letting out a sigh towards the girls.  
"Now, i must talk with our leader. But you may go and get showered up ready for the orgy." Dean's eyes widened as he heard cass say that, more importantly to women? The girls in reply only nodded and giggled as they walked out, each individual girl taking a quick glace towards dean before walking out.  
"Cass?" dean asked not knowing if this was a trick or not?  
"Woah, something is wrong about you." cass said with his eyes rolling everywhere as he tried to collect his thoughts.  
"Damn right somethings wrong." dean replied frimly.  
"What year are you from?" cass asked once again.  
"2010." dean replied.  
"Oh my,...Zachariah must have brought you here. But for what purpose im not so sure." cass replied before he took a drink of his water.  
"Zachariah? Yeah i had a pretty good idea. So anyway, do you think you can just zap me back to my own time?" dean asked as he looked around the room, but was distracted by cass laughing.  
"Zap you back? Oh man! i haven't been able to zap for a long while now." "What?" dean said getting very annoyed. "You mean your human now?" "Indeed." Cass replied. "Ive been stuck here for some time. And now, with the ammount of time i had here i lost my powers. Which indeed does make me human."  
Dean let out a sigh before he rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, great. Is nothing normal around here?" "Apprantley not." cass said as he was looking out through some blinds into the camp. "Your other self has returned." "What?" dean said as he ran over beside cass to look out and see his other self carrying more guns, than before. "Oh damn." he whispered as he walked outside with cass following behind.  
Dean walked over towards the huge jeep they had been driving in and got noticed quickly by the other guys.  
"So..." dean said as he relised that the guns were pointing at him. His other self turned around and cursed under his breath before looking at everyone.  
"Its okay. He's me, from the previous future. Hold you fire!" he yelled to everyone as they understood.

"Wait, so your dean from 2010?" chuck asked confused and trying to understand the situacion.  
"Yes, im dean from 2010. Zachariah, i think...has zapped me here." dean replied to everyone.  
"For what reasons?" tina asked as she was sat in the courner with her arms crossed, just waiting for a reason.  
"Im not so sure, but i know that their is a reason for it. And for now, im gonna help you guys out." dean replied looking over towards tina, as she looked away not wanting to make eye contact.  
"NO." dean 2 said. "Its too risky."  
"But he'd be a good addition to help out dean." chuck said as he stood up trying to prove a point. "I mean, think about it. There's two deans which means...better skills and better survival techniques as we have both of them." Dean 2 kept on refusing as everyone else just began argueing apart from dean. He stayed out of it and got too annoyed to do anything let alone, say anything to anyone.  
"HEY!" everyone had become silent as dean yelled, when he stood up onto an old wooden table.  
"Now, i know that i didn't come here for nothing. And im going to be going and finding Zachariah, but for the meantime. Im gonna help! i dont give a crap if certain people dont agree with it, but its what im gonna do! and if you don't like it...well, so be it!" dean yelled causing everyone's eyes onto him. This moment in time he didn't care anymore, all he wanted to do was find out what was going off and to get home safely.

Later on that evening, dean was alone in his car trying to get a signal onto his radio. Hearing the screeches and static fail he still tried continueing to get a signal before he was interrupted by his other self walking over.  
"Good luck, ive been trying for three days to get a signal." dean groaned in anticipation as he ignored his other selfs down fall, and persumed that he would get it fixed.  
"Where's Zachariah?" dean 2 asked as he leaned against the car.  
"To be honest im not so sure. But if i can get this radio working, i might be able to get somewhere." dean replied as he still continued, but shortly after stopped for a quick break. He stepped out and automatically got given a beer from his other self, which had caught him off guard at first.  
"Well, i wish you luck with it. If you need me i will be in my room." dean 2 said as he handed dean his beer and walked away, leaving him to work on it.

After a few minutes of fondolling and twiddling he managed to get something, but before he could hear anymore the radio had broken. Dean hit the radio in stress as he rested his head onto his hands that were on the wheel, letting out a sigh as his head was held low.  
"Intresting isn't it?" dean looked up to see zachariah sat in the seat next to him, reading a rather huge newspaper.  
"Whats intresting?" dean asked in an annoyed tone.  
"The fact that croation has broken out, very life changing deisese and yet, there's no sign of help around." He replied with a fake saddened smile while looking out of the window.  
"Alright i get your point. Now, tell me why im here?" dean said angrily, biting his own tongue. Zach looked over at him and smiled a pathetic grin that only dean wanted to hit off his face.  
"You had a choice...remember?" dean nodded in understandment. "Well this is it!" he said pleased at the surroundings.  
"What about it?" dean asked.  
"You had a choice to be michael or not. And this is the hell you've caused." zach explained simply with a small grin.  
"Woah wait! Its my fault for all of this?" dean said getting more and more angrier towards zach.  
"Yep. You had a choice to say yes or no. And this is a glimpse of the future, when you said no." zach said as he looked over towards dean trying to look sympathetic.  
"So what happens now?" dean asked not wanting to hear anymore.  
"Pretty much what you said earlier on. You're gonna fight alongside with them." zach replied simply not caring.  
"Until?" dean said wanting to know what the full punishment was. Zach looked over at him and smiled before it had fadded.  
"Until you find sam." dean nodded understanding what he had to do, but before he could say anything else zachariah had already gone. Leaving dean left alone, stranded and lost in thoughts.  
He walked over to his other selfs room and found a spare matress that was pressed up against the wall, with a pillow and a blanket. Dean pulled it down and set it up before laying down and settling to get some rest.

The next morning, dean had woken up to hear the sound of things being banged against. He slowly got up off the matress and walked outside to see everyone getting prepared for battle.  
"Whats going off?" dean asked chuck who didn't seem to be doing much.  
"Oh dean hi...Other dean said that we're going into battle." chuck replied.  
"What now?" dean said in disbelif.  
Chuck nodded. "Yep. Other dean says that its time for us as we've been preparing." Dean shook his head and went into another room of the barracks to see his other self stood there with planed details, lined all along the wall of where they were heading.  
"What the hell is going off?" Dean asked as his other self had turned to face him.  
"Its battle time. We've been practising for months and now is the time, that we are ready." his other self replied as he lined a huge red mark against the map, with dean behind him confused.  
"Ready for what?" he asked.  
"To go and kill the devil." other dean replied, as dean was stood in shock at what he had just said.  
"Kill the devil?" dean asked slower this time trying to get his brain to understand the message.  
"Yes, we have the colt to do it also." other dean replied as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket, to hold it in the palm of his hand.  
Dean took a few moments to come around before he decided to not be pushed around anymore.  
"To kill the devil? To kill sam? our own brother?" dean yelled.  
"YES! we have no other choice!" dean 2 replied "Everyone has a choice!" "I didn't!" dean 2 yelled before complete silence had fallen.  
It had stayed that way for a few minutes before dean broke the silence.  
"What do you mean?" dean asked wanting to know the truth.  
"I missed my oppitunity." dean 2 looked up at dean. "When you go back to 2010, i want you to say yes to michael." "What? you want me to say yes to that son of a bitch!" dean yelled refusing the mere idea of him saying yes.  
"Yes! and you want too! dont end up like me, i made that mistake whereas you can go back and change it!" dean 2 said trying to make sense but dean still didn't accept.  
"No way!" dean replied angrily feeling the hatred of michael run through him.  
"Dean! look at whats happened now, outside! thats all because of me never saying yes to him." "Then say it!" "I have! believe me you don't know how many times ive tried! ive been yelling almost till im blue in the face. And yet nothing happens..." dean could see the hurt and suffering in his other self as he couldn't bare to hold the tears in any longer.  
"Your the only one who can change it." dean carried on looking at his other self as the words were slowly beggining to sink in.  
What if all of this would truly happen? Sam wouldn't have to be killed and on the plus side, Croation would have never exsisted.  
Cass walked into the room interrupting both dean's moment.  
"We're ready sir. Give us the word and we'll get going." Dean 2 looked over towards cass and nodded before cass dissapered to get everyone ready.  
Dean followed his other self out as he was handed some shotguns, a pistol and ammo. Dean looked up at the sky while no one was looking praying that the dick zachariah had better send him home after all of this was finished. And with that he stepped into the back of the jeep and drove off with the others into battle.

It had began darkening and everyone knew they would be more vunerable in the dark. It wasn't ofcourse until chuck told them all that the spot they needed to be wasn't too far from here, which lead to everyone getting suited up.  
"Tell me something chuck, why would someone like you be here?" dean asked trying to get a good enough excuse from chuck.  
Chuck paused to have a think before he thought of something. "Im very orgarnized? and im a very good negotiatour." dean smiled in amusement and chucks response before he cocked his shotgun and eventually came to a stop.  
Dean opened the door telling everyone a goodbye as it was going to be the last time all of them would see eachother again. He stepped out looking at his surroundings and noticed it was just a broken looking building.  
"This is it?" dean said outloud in a disgustful tone as he looked up at the old abandoned warehouse.  
"Yeah, nothing special but its got over thirty five croations in there." tina replied as he held her shotgun close to her. Dean nodded at her response before walking over to the group, to hear their great plan.  
"Right, tina and eric are going to head through the back. Me and mel with dave shall head through the sides with tony, cass and ofcourse daniel." Dean looked up at his other self before relising what was happening.  
"No, your doing it wrong." dean said to get everyones attencion. "If you enter through separate parts, you don't know how many could be waiting to strike."  
"Yes well this is my plan and we stick to it my way." Dean 2 said in an annoyed tone.  
"Im telling you, if you go through separate parts your gonna get yourselfs killed!" dean yelled trying to get some sense into them.  
"Since when have you been in charge? We've been practising this for months and yet you suggest whats right and wrong?" dean 2 said coldly as he shot a glare towards him.  
"Yeah because i know ways not to die!" dean replied as he began walking away. "C'mon follow me." Dean experienced getting hit over the head once again before blacking out he heard his other self call him an ass.

Dean became coming back around after he was knocked out and to hear small bangs going off inside the building. He lifted himself of the dirted ground and stood up to see small lights going off inside the windows.  
'The idiots i knew they were gonna get themselves killed.' he thought as he began running to try and find a way to help them all.  
Dean turned a courner to see a figure dressed in all white have his foot against his other selfs neck. Dean continued looking at his other self before he heard a crack and was automatically dead, by a simple twist of the ankle.  
The person in white turned around to look at dean and realise...  
"Oh, hello dean." sam said smiling.  
Dean was speechless at what had just happened. He just seen his young brother sammy kill his future self and to realise that sam was no longer sam. It was lucifer?

"Why?" dean asked speechless still. Lucifer smiled inside of sam's body.  
"Why?" sam asked. He pondered around for a second or two before smiling. "Because i like it when i get my own way." "Thats not right, this isnt right." dean replied still looking down at his future self's dead body.  
"True, but you sold out. You didnt want to accept your actions, your role towards michael. Whereas, with sam, he did. He wanted to take action and make sure nothing wrong could be done." he said in a truthfull tone looking up towards dean with almost pleadful eyes.  
"No wrong?" dean said as tears streamed down his cheeks in anger. "Your a fraud, a cold hearted son of a bitch that would never accept his responsabilities. And yet you think that just because i didn't want to play this charade game, im the coward? and what is wrong when your here, now. And destroyed everything living! AND FOR WHAT?" the rage had set its course through dean like venom was dripping off his lips. Lucifer, now sam looked down at the ground, with a playful smile before looking up at dean with a pretend sad, sympathetic look.  
"I like you dean." he said smiling once again. "But this is the way its going to be. Its always going to be this way." he replied with a serious look, before dissapearing and leaving dean alone.  
Dean turned to walk away but seen Zach as his fingers touched his forehead, dean was back home.  
He looked up at zachariah who almost seemed to look saddened, but ignored him and looked around the room.  
"where are we?" dean asked in shock.  
"Back home." zach replied. "Do you see now? Why we need you to say yes?" dean nodded his head as he stood stiff as a rock. "Dean do us this honourable favour. And please say yes." zach said pleading for dean to do so.  
Dean looked up before smiling.  
"No." he said softly, looking at zach.  
"No?" zach repeated.  
"You heard me." dean said.  
"But,...we, did you not learn anything from this experience?" zach yelled at dean as he was clearly pissed off now.  
"Yeah i did. I learnt that sometimes things are never perfect as they seem. Especially with dicks like you guys." dean replied strongly against his will as the firmness had flushed out of him.  
Zachariah walked close to dean until they were almost face to face. "YOU listen to me, we took you their for a reason and now we expect our appreciation."  
"Yeah and you'll get it when i accept." dean replied turning his back on them. As dean turned again zach and his posse had now gone, leaving dean alone in his hotel room.

The next day, dean had his sweet impala back and was stood underneath a bridge awaiting for someone. He heard the sound of tyres screech around the courner to be greeted by a black car, and out of it stepped sam.  
Both brothers walked towards eachother until they were stood face to face.

"Dean, thankyou." sam said giving a small smile towards his big brother. Dean nodded and reached inside his leather jacket pulling out ruby's knife.  
"I think this belongs to you." dean said as he handed the knife over to sam.  
"Thanks" sam said giving a small smirk this time. "Dean," he paused. "I wont let you down. I promise."  
Dean looked up and automatically nodded. "Oh i know that. Cause if you do, this is your last chance. And i mean it" he said sternly making sure sam had gotten the message, which he always did.  
"C'mon then." dean said as both brothers had everything back to normal now.  
Sam had quit the bartenders job after running into some trouble down there and since dean came back, he was now offering to give sam a chance.  
The experience of that had some effect on dean as i dont think he could trust sam to be alone now.  
So in the end, both brothers were back in buisness.

AN: Nah, i hate the endings :[ but i thought i would update this sooner.  
Just so people are aware these two chapters were based on the whole episode of Season 5 Episode 4- The End.  
Well sadly this a goodbye from me, as now the story had ended.  
Hope you have enjoyed reading and do me a favour click on that review button would ya? thanks pals!  
Tell me what you think my next idea should be! could use some creative comments lol Thanks once again, this has been a supernatural Fanfic Thanks all and one! and happy xmas to all of you!  
~Crash 


End file.
